


[Podfic] in the before (three snapshots from before the War)

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments from between the time the boys were living on their own and the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] in the before (three snapshots from before the War)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the before (three snapshots before the War)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810091) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Tryptich; pre-WWII; Illness; hangovers; Everyday Life; banter and snark; Disabled Character

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyUFBRbE9kd3NLVGc/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
